


With You

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	With You

With You

 

王耀终于是在亚瑟咬出第二个吻痕时攥紧了这人。  
王大爷瞪着他，捂着颈侧，龇牙咧嘴：“柯克兰，你不想让我出门见人了是吗？”  
印子都还红着，留有些微的痛感，摸上去还有一点暧昧的濡湿，只消一瞬就又能回想起唇瓣和齿尖贴着皮肤的吮咬——他被亚瑟狠狠摁进床垫里索吻，舌头迫不及待地钻进去，扫过王耀的上颚，吞掉他尚未冒出的叹息呻吟，再抱紧他因为刺激而颤栗的身子。  
此时再轻薄的布料都已经显得很多余。扣子被一应扯开，亚瑟的手已经探到裤腰，自己却还在为唇舌交缠沉迷，舔着王耀的下唇啧出声响，熟稔地咬着唇瓣轻轻向外扯。吞咽，喘息，轻叹，化作钟情落于嘴角。而殷红的爱欲从下颌开始，亚瑟像品尝太过钟爱而不忍下口的小甜点，舌尖挑过肌理，轻缓地留下温柔的亲吻，却最终因为食髓知味而决定拆解，吞吃入腹，甜蜜的风暴就在刹那间席卷而来。而他的甜心、被他引导着把手搭上去的甜心，在那一刻低低喘叫了一声，跟随而来的就是在肩背上毫不客气的抓挠。  
实在是被挠疼了的罪魁祸首看着王耀，被人抓过的金发翘着，还是有点懵。  
亚瑟小心开口：“耀？”  
王耀倒没再皱着眉，攀在亚瑟肩上的手也放开，只是面上依旧恶狠狠的，咬着牙把他拉了下来。  
这次亚瑟凑过去亲了亲王耀的嘴角，便听见王耀好气又无奈的声音：“你说你，咬这么明显，我不要面子的吗？”  
不算锁骨上的，光是脖子上就有两三点红印，不是明显不明显的问题，根本就是张扬得没法遮：“这还让不让我出门见人啦？”  
唉，王耀说完之后又叹气，微抬起头接受亚瑟抱歉劝哄的亲吻，紧接着就听这金发男人说，那，团圆饭已经吃过了，你的弟弟们也拜过年了——  
他想要的下文简直太明了。  
这不是明摆着，已经没什么事需要王耀特意见谁了吗。  
王耀一口气噎在半路，都还没再开口，亚瑟就低下头，在他肩窝处轻蹭。王耀感觉自己又要心软了，这人真是，怎么就这么懂戳自己的心窝子啊。  
“耀，”吻落在眉心，他听见亚瑟低声说道：“你不是说，春节要跟家人过吗？”  
亚瑟拱拱王耀颈侧，转过来，绿宝石在注视他心上的蜜糖：“我现在，也是你的家人了……对吗？”  
不等王耀反应，亚瑟又撑起身，直直望着他，捋直了舌头缓缓小心道：“那，大过年的——”  
靠——王耀几乎是一下就咬住了嘴唇，气人，这眉毛倒是学得挺快！然而某个词里的柔软缱绻都让他心窝滚烫发热：家人，他的家人。他到底能拿他怎么办呢，简直一点办法都没有。绿宝石过分明亮，王耀迎着那里的倒影亲吻他的眼睛，颤抖着呼吸去啃他下巴，咬字黏黏糊糊的：“行吧，大不了这个年我就不出门了……”  
亚瑟搂着他，手里绕着一圈乌发，开始霸道地将人往怀里摁，衔住那片微微张开的唇瓣，吞吃他躲避不及的呻吟：“那就陪着我。”

他的小男朋友行动力向来上乘，说话间已经重新将人压住，捞着王耀的腿弯，让他把脱了一半的裤子蹬下去。温热紧实的玉瓷贴着他，亚瑟抿了抿嘴，埋下头，不带半点犹豫地，在隐秘的腿间点下他专属的红墨。像前两天王耀教他贴春联那样，笨手笨脚的英国恋人指尖被染红，此刻他却不会再狼狈地去握着王耀的手看两份相同的艳色，要扒开来，看明艳的嫣红在爱人的皮肤上延伸，去感受那份熟悉的、带着潮热的颤抖在他身下蔓延。  
这种时候要多送几个吻，不然他的小甜点会绷着，很难放松肌肉迎接身后微凉滑腻的试探。然而即便如此，亚瑟今天是不打算太早放过王耀，等人蹙着眉头不满地瞪过来径自张开腿夹着亚瑟的腰，亚瑟都还在捏着漫长磨人的前奏，噙着笑，非要在这时候做一副绅士样子。  
可是王耀不让。  
他把亚瑟拉下来索吻。王耀将舌尖的痴缠与被身后指腹按压抚慰带来的小声呜咽一并交给亚瑟，撕开亚瑟的轻柔爱抚，底下是叫人痴迷的热烈和放纵，给他痛苦与欢愉。亚瑟含着笑意在王耀胸口前舔舐，先吸后吮，再之后扣住王耀的手往小腹上摸。下面胯骨顶着胯骨，磨蹭轻擦之间有熟悉的暧昧暖热，紧贴着，叫嚣着，互相渴望着占有，再慢一秒都是折磨。  
亚瑟要看着王耀，看他从最初的蹙眉到张嘴呼气，沾湿的碎发贴在脸侧、滑到嘴角，随王耀的呼吸起伏，颤颤的。可那时的王耀已经顾不上那么多，他会眨着眼看身上人，潮湿眼睫下带着霜的葡萄雾蒙蒙的，水汽似乎再受一次冲撞就能溢出。而亚瑟自然不可能因此停下半分，还要再往里逼近些，直到王耀抬起腰、小腿也不住蹭他，直到王耀攀在他肩头留下牙印而后舔吻，直到那声带笑的亚瑟和着滚烫的呼吸喷在他耳后，直到亚瑟压着他的腿、把人扳过来狠狠亲吻，而那水汽迷蒙的瞳仁里映着的全是亚瑟自己。  
他到底还能怎样索求这样的爱人啊，情网兜头罩下来就全被情绪牵引，要揉要捏最终与他合为一体，有多亲密都觉得还不够。王耀甚至也要按过来，喘着气却又带着笑地，搂住人不管不顾地亲下去。亚瑟又忍不住，退出些又重新挤进去，里面湿湿软软箍住他；写满名为情爱的邀约，在皮肤相贴时细细密密点燃彼此，在最深处亮出火花。  
亚瑟？王耀哑着嗓子开口，碧绿眼瞳即刻瞧了过来，眨眨眼，只是与他鼻尖相对。视线摇摇晃晃变得模糊，但别处的触感依旧分外清晰，碰撞和摩擦带来的激烈叫他不住地蜷起手指，肩上，背上，甚至手臂上，斑驳的线条交织缠绕。王耀一只手还搭在亚瑟腰上随他动作晃荡着，另一只原本垂下来攥住床单借以发泄，却被亚瑟扣住一齐放在腰侧，说什么都不愿意放开。  
王耀咬着下唇，视线从小腹和结合处转了一圈，最后还是因为亚瑟从搂抱变为再一次把他摁倒在床上、又转回来落在亚瑟身上，那里同样盖了不少的情事痕迹。王耀继而在亚瑟的胸膛上拂了一把，细细啃了锁骨一番。灵巧的舌尖一路往上，在最密集的快感迸发前，他还盯着那双绿宝石，脑子里的想法当真被那般的顶弄搅得一塌糊涂，已经不能再靠近却还要贴上去，只知道磨着看上去红润又泛出水光的嘴唇想，那是我啃出来的。

王耀缓了一阵之后被亚瑟拍了拍背，察觉到他意图的人哼哼着枕在亚瑟肩头，在肩窝处又添了个新的牙印。亚瑟像是被他这种咬了还又舔又亲的举动刺激到，侧过来挑眉看他，紧接着便不由分说把王耀翻过去，满意地看着人趴好、然后恶劣又直接地，在尾椎上方留了个响亮的亲吻。  
那截线条漂亮精瘦的腰几乎是被亲软的。亚瑟扶着王耀腰侧，撩开凌乱散在后背的发丝亲下去，像恨不得在每一寸肌理上都刻下自己的名姓；他却在借着新添的润滑再次顶进去之后开始懊悔，这种绵长的亲热里应该让王耀看着自己，嘴里尖声喊叫也不够，被情欲冲得支离破碎的呻吟里要有他的名字才算最好。  
而变哑了的嗓音在轻轻念着亚瑟。  
亚瑟即刻凑到王耀耳边，含着耳垂，安抚他的恋人。尽管他的甜心紧紧扒着枕头和床单以此借力承受激烈的碰撞，黑发被拂到一边后嘴唇却还是张开，温柔地包裹住亚瑟侧过来的亲吻。被人掐住腰狠狠进入的快感刺激又猛烈，喘息尽数溢出，喉咙深处有小声的呜咽。腿也泛起酸软，却不妨碍王耀最终还是挺起腰迎接亚瑟带给他的愉悦，所有理智都在亚瑟又开始亲吻他后背那一刻全部瓦解，总是差一点、总是觉得不够，还好这种时候他的亚瑟总会抱住他。  
恍惚之间，亚瑟似乎又把他翻了过来。小男友拍着他的背轻哄，快感带给王耀的震颤一时半会儿却不会停下来。温暖的触感都能让亚瑟头皮发麻了，对那份柔软的痴迷叫他遏制不住冲动、依旧按着王耀的腰继续要他。汗水混着黏液拍打在一处，王耀都快叫哑了，亚瑟也没有放开，他就是要听恋人无法抑制住的叫喊，伏在王耀身上看他那瞬间迷离晃荡的眼神，然后十指相扣把亚瑟自己也卷进漩涡又跃入云层，在肉欲的浮沉里，心心念念的还是怀里这个人。  
耀——亚瑟喊着他的蜜糖，微眯着眼，仰起脖子发出一声满足的喟叹，最后低下头，无比准确又迅速地含住了王耀伸出来的舌尖。  
被亚瑟这般折腾，王耀浑身透着情欲过后的乏力，而闭着眼与他接吻的神情却还是很餍足。只这一点就叫亚瑟足够乐意，饱尝了一顿的后劲又一股脑冒出来，喜爱与甜蜜，欲望和温暖，怀里的爱人总是能轻易就卸下他的冷淡高傲，剩下的就只有那颗跳动着、笨拙地叙说喜悦的心。  
他同样拿他一点办法都没有。  
感受着亚瑟又在蹭肩窝，王耀再一次认命地叹口气，伸出手，看着指尖插入漂亮的金发，这次终于告诉他自己的答案：“好。”

我陪你。

FIN.

090219


End file.
